Easter smoochie
by Kitten630
Summary: The title says it all. I'm sorry this was a day late, but please read and review!


**Hallo all and all hallo! Seeing as it's Easter, the only holiday when you have an excuse to eat chocolate like there's no tomorrow, I thought I might as well use it as an excuse to show some of my OCs in a smoochie. Including Nuttys' sister and girlfriend! Well, enjoy! Oh yeah, sorry it's a day late, I went to this Easter party that lasted for HOURS! Oh well.**

We start off in a lavender room. Sitting in the middle of it, is a light green squirrel with sweets stuck all over his face. (Nutty) He just sits there, blinking now and then. Suddenly, a rooster falls out of the sky. At first, Nutty looks pretty shocked, then realises it's no threat and strokes it head. Then we look through his wonky I eye, and he starts to think the rooster is a chocolate rooster. He starts giggling hysterically and tries to bite its tail. The rooster give an annoyed **BUCCKKUK! **And pecks Nutty in the eye. Nutty screams in pain as blood starts coming out of the wound in his eye. The rooster the pecks him in the gut, making him double over. The rooster then clucks loudly, and about three dozen other roosters come out of nowhere and start pecking at him rapidly. We can't see Nutty cos of all the roosters, but we can here pained screams and we can see several organs flying everywhere. _Eventually, _all the roosters run off, and all that's left are several fingers and a blood soaked lollipop.

_____________________________________________________________________

Next we see a Lumpy sized, pale green female squirrel with wonky green eye, a take out coffee cup stuck to her forehead , a low cut black vest with a coffee mug on it, ripped shorts, coffee mug shaped earrings and coffee stains all over her fur, standing in a misty blue room. (Chino, Nuttys older sister) She stands still for a moment, then pulls out a chocolate egg from who knows/cares where. She laughs a little bit, the shows the label to the camera. It reads 'Cappuccino Flavoured Galaxy Chocolate egg'. She laughs for three seconds, before stuffing the whole thing in her mouth. For two seconds nothing happens. Then, she jumps up and down like a jackhammer and laughs like a maniac. But, like her little brother Nutty, her coffee/sugar rush doesn't last long, and she sighs miserably when she stops. She looks round desperately for some coffee, the sees Flippy wearing a pair of dark sunglasses selling coffee in Easter egg shaped coffee mugs. Chino laughs happily and snatches up several cups of coffee. She then starts going red in the face and gags loudly. Flippy then grins, showing lots of little sharp teeth. He whips of the glasses, revealing a pair of small, yellowish green eyes. He gives an evil chuckle, before running off screen, looking for someone else to kill. Chino is still turning bright red, and tips the contence of the mug onto the floor. It burns right through the floor, turns out Evil Flippy had been tricking people with acid. Welts start to grow inside Chinos' throat and mouth due to the heat, and she slowly starts suffocating. Her red face begins to go blue from lack of air, and she falls onto the floor, dead.

_____________________________________________________________________

We now see a grass green squirrel with chocolate stuck to her face sitting in a cream room. (Nutella) She waves and says something that sounds like 'Hi!' She then sees a shadow appear on the ground, looks upwards, and dodges out of the way of a giant cardboard box. She gives a confused Huh?', opens the box and reaches inside. Inside lays loads and loads of boxes of chocolate Easter eggs, all with a label. She digs deeper in the box, and finds a large one labelled To Nutella'. She squeals in excitement and swallows the egg. It's not enough to give her a sugar rush though, so she sighs sadly. She then gazes at all the other chocolate eggs, all labelled with different names, then a devil version of her and an angel version of her appear on her shoulders. The angel says something that sounds like, 'Don't Do It!' While the devil says something that sounds like 'Shut up, you mother fucking angel!' The devil then throws his trident at the angel, killing it. Nutella simply shrugs her shoulders and shoves the rest of the eggs down her throat. She sighs happily, before falling asleep from being so full. While she's in a deep sleep, she starts going paler, probably getting sick from all the chocolate she just ate. She woke up, feeling pretty awful. Then her cheeks puff out and she clamps her hands over her mouth to prevent her from blowing chunks. She then vomits, but keeps her mouth clamped shut. So instead of the vomit coming out of her mouth, it pours down her lungs. She starts to gag, as she slowly suffocates in her own vomit. With one final attempt to breathe, she falls to the floor, drowned in her own puke

HAPPY EASTER ALL, AND ALL A GOODNIGHT!!!


End file.
